Black Sushi Chef
by OuranHero
Summary: So, I think most of us have seen the end of the extra episode, or read the manga and wondered, "What would that be like?" Well, this is it! And the title looks a little racist, sorry. So, basically sushi chef Seba-san tries to defeat the Pantomhive Corp. in a sushi battle.
1. Chapter 1

"No!" cried Finny, who was close to tears. Tanaka coughed and wheezed, but was still able to laugh. He would always be able to laugh.

"Hoh, hoh, hoh." Tanaka laughed in-between his coughs. Tanaka Sushi had been going out of buisnesss because of the Phantomhive Sushi Corp., who was taking over the sushi buisness.

Meanwhile, Ciel, the head of Phantomhive Sushi Corp., sighed and leaned back in his chair. This was hard work! It would be easier if he had an assistant. Of course, it wasn't like his job was the hardest in the world. But it definitely wasn't the easiest.

"Sir!" one of his employees called from his door.

"Yes?" asked Ciel, sounding tired.

"U-uhm, the newspaper, sir..." he stuttered. He quickly handed Ciel the paper and hurried away.

Ciel sighed. He knew his employees feared him, which was good. But he didn't want them to fear him that much, or else they were just cowards. He _was_ just a thirteen-year-old boy, after all.

He glanced at the paper, skimming over it until an article caught his eye. **Famous sushi chef arriving in town tomorrow!**

Ciel smirked. He would destroy this wandering sushi chef.

Meanwhile, Seba-san rested on a large rock. He was worn out from his long journey, and hoped to find a decent place to work once he got to his destination.

Most places wouldn't let him work there because of his black fingernails, but someone would accept him, right?

What will happen when these three story lines intersect? You'll find out!

_A/N: So, I'm writing this even though I know nothing about sushi. I saw the end of the extra episode, and then I was it again when I read the manga, and I wanted to write it. So, here. _


	2. Chapter 2

Seba-san sighed. The fourth sushi place he tried had thrown him out, saying the didn't have the money to hire him. Every time they said that, Seba-san tried to explain that he just wanted to live there, and he would pay them by working. None of them listened, though.

Seba-san was just about to try another one when he heard a whisper from the shadows. He walked over there. A boy stood there. He had blonde hair that was held back with barettes, and he looked unhealthy.

"I heard you just need a place to stay." he whispered.

"Yes," Seba-san said slowly.

"Well, we'll take you in." he smiled and put out his hand. "I'm Finny."

"Pleasure." Seba-san shook his hand.

"So, you'll do sushi for us, yeah?" asked Finny eagerly.

"I shall try my best." Seba-san smiled.

"Yay!" Finny jumped around, and little flowers flew out of him. How odd.

Later, Finny showed Seba-san where he would be staying. Tanaka Sushi was a small shack, but Seba-san was sure he could change that.

"It's gettin' cold out." Bard shivered. "It'll be hard to catch fish from now on."

"Hello, Bard." Ciel smiled as he approached.

"Ciel!" Bard didn't look surprised.

"How are the sales?" asked Ciel, hugging himself and shivering, despite his long coat.

"They would be better if it weren't so damn cold!" Bard said.

"Yes, that's true." Ciel pondered how he would be able to sell fish in the cold when no one wanted to go out. "Well, try your best." Ciel waved goodbye.

"Whatever!" Bard waved. This was going to be a long winter.

_A/N: I'm so sorry this chapter isn't longer, but my cat wouldn't leave me alone. It's like, "Bard shiver239i8ek omns." Seriously, it was annoying. I promise next time it shall be longer._


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, yes!" Bard shouted gleefully. He was going to get some money for this thing.

It was a mermaid! She called herself Mei-Rin, although Bard didn't care what her name was.

Seba-san sighed. He had not found one cat since arriving at this town. He had searched and searched, but to no avail. He might have to move on if he didn't find a cat soon.

Just then, Seba-san heard something. A meow. He rushed to where he had heard it, and stopped. There was a sleek black cat with the most beautiful green eyes and the softest looking paws. Seba-san picked her up and immediatly began to squeeze her paws.

"Ahhh!" Seba-san sighed. "Cats are simply perfect."

Reluctantly, Seba-san put the cat down. He left slowly, because he didn't want to leave the poor kitty behind.

He was so caught up in those thoughts that he bumped into someone. A boy dressed like a nobleman.

"Excuse me." Seba-san apologized.

The boy nodded and hurried away. Seba-san tried to remember who that was, because he looked awfully familiar.

Ciel had run into someone. A tall man dressed in black. But he had no time to dawdle. Bard had called, saying he had found something amazing. Well, knowing Bard, it could just be a sardine.

Ciel arrived at Bard's shop. "Ciel!" Bard waved him over.

Bard pulled out a mermaid. She had red hair,and was desperately trying to cover her chest.

"Well." Ciel nodded, impressed.

"Ya got that right!" Bard laughed.

"We should be able to make quite a lot of money with this." Ciel grinned.

The mermaid squealed. "Don't sell me!" she screamed. "I'll grant ya three wishes, I will!"

"Three wishes?" asked Ciel. "Bard, about how much money would she fetch?"

"Well..." Bard scratched his chin. "A lot."

Ciel weighed his options. Three wishes, or the money a mermaid would get him.

This would be a tough decision.

"What?!" asked Finny. "Are you sure he had blue hair?"

Seba-san nodded. Against his better judgement, he had told the blonde one about the boy he had bumped into.

"You bumped into Ciel Phantomhive!" Finny exclaimed.

"Who?" asked Seba-san. He heard Tanaki coughing in the other room.

"Ciel Phantomhive!" Finny repeated. "He owns the biggest sushi business in Japan! He's even got the ingredients marked cornered!"

"Oh, my." Seba-san said.

"Yeah!" Finny shouted. "He's the reason Tanaka Sushi's going out of business!"

"Maybe I'll have to confront him." Seba-san said seriously.

"Really?" asked Finny, who had begun to sparkle.

"Really."


	4. Chapter 4

"Uwaaa!" Finny cried. "What did you say?"

Seba-san sighed. He knew it would turn out like this. "My specialty is human hearts."

"Like, for cannibals?!" asked Finny. He backed up until he couldn't back up anymore, breathing so hard Seba-san could see his chest rising and falling.

"No." Seba-san said. "But my specialty is human hearts. I mold not only sushi, but people's hearts. That's my motto." Seba-san was tired. He wasn't used to talking this much.

"Oh." Finny calmed down a little. "I still don't get it."

* * *

"Waaaah!" Mei-Rin cried. She was stuck with Bard the fisherman until Ciel made his decision.

She really would grand him three wishes. She wasn't lying. She was afraid Ciel thought she was lying. But she couldn't tell him she wasn't lying now. Ciel had gone home to think it over, and now Mei-Rin the mermaid was stuck with Bard for a night.

"I think we should jus' sell you." Bard said as he piled fish up in the fridge. Mei-Rin was being kept in a giant fish tank that was currently filled with goldfish. And a mermaid.

"No! Don't tell him to sell me!" Mei-Rin whined. "I'll grand him the wishes, I will!"

"Whatever." Bard sighed as he shut the door and left Mei-Rin all alone with the fish.

"We don't want to be sold either." the fish said quietly. Mei-Rin had always been able to talk to the fish, since she was a mermaid.

"I know." Mei-Rin went underwater. "No one does."

* * *

"How am i supposed to make this decision!?" Ciel threw a dart at the board impatiently. It missed and hit the wall.

"Calm down." His assistant, Alois said.

"How can I calm down?" Ciel asked Alois angrily.

"Just think it over." Alois grinned. "You'll figure it out."

"You're right." Ciel leaned back into his chair. The only person that was ever able to talk any sense into Ciel was Alois.

"Now, be a good little Ciel and go to bed." Alois said. He pointed to Ciel's bedroom.

"Fine." he smacked Alois's hand away when he walked by. "Don't call me little Ciel."

Alois smiled as Ciel closed the door. He hoped that one day, Ciel would invite him in there. One day, perhaps.

_A/N: So Alois is Ciel's gay assistant, yeah. Sorry I haven't been updating, I've been super busy with school and my other fanfiction I'm working on. _


End file.
